Dexter Novels
Dexter started as a novel written by author Jeff Lindsay called Darkly Dreaming Dexter. A TV series shortly followed, thus popularizing DEXTER as a whole for the media to enjoy, becoming America's favorite serial killer. As both a book series and a television series, the show having completed its eighth and final season, the book also completed its series with the eighth and final installment in July, 2015. There are major plot differences between the two, specifically character's lives, roles, and even entire story lines. Jeff Lindsay Darkly Dreaming Dexter.jpg|'Darkly Dreaming Dexter'|link=Darkly Dreaming Dexter Dearly-devoted-dexter-jeff-lindsay-paperback-cover-art.jpg|'Dearly Devoted Dexter'|link=Dearly Devoted Dexter DexterInTheDarkCover2007 24941552 std.jpg|'Dexter in the Dark'|link=Dexter in the Dark 232-3.jpg|'Dexter by Design'|link=Dexter by Design Dexter Is Delicious.jpg|[[Dexter is Delicious|'Dexter Is Delicious']]|link=Dexter is Delicious Double Dexter Cover.jpg|'Double Dexter'|link=Double Dexter Dextersfinalcut.jpg|'Dexter's Final Cut'|link=Dexter's Final Cut Dexter is Dead.jpg|'Dexter Is Dead'|link=Dexter Is Dead Novels in the Series As of 2017, there are eight novels in the series. * ''Darkly Dreaming Dexter'' The first novel of the series, this is the one that a majority of the first season was based on, from Dexter's encounter with Father Donovan to his ultimate confrontation with his brother Brian, though the ending from the novel differs from the TV series version. * ''Dearly Devoted Dexter'' The second novel in the series, this is where a split between the Showtime Series and the novels took place. Dexter and Sgt. Doakes reluctantly team up against a threat from Doake's past, a killer which not only takes the attention of the Miami Police Department but also from the feds. * ''Dexter in the Dark'' The third novel in the series, introduced a major plot element that received mixed reviews. With a wedding coming close, Dexter must face the fact he has a family now, something unexpected for him, while dealing with the sudden silence of his Dark Passenger after Dexter is in presence of gruesome double murder crime scene. * Dexter by Design The fourth novel in the series * ''Dexter is Delicious'' The fifth novel in the series * ''Double Dexter'' The Sixth novel in the series * ''Dexter's Final Cut'' The Seventh novel in the series * ''Dexter Is Dead'' The Eighth and final book in the series was released 7 July 2015. Releases Each Dexter novel has been released in multiple formats (including recently on technological devices such as NOOK). Here are some of the ways you can find them: * Hard cover. A well-sized novel that cuts down the page count considerably but retains the value. The cover and binding are rather strong, allowing for extended use. * Paperback, normal. A medium sized book (a bit smaller than the hardcover), since the pages are larger this means a lot of the pages can also be condensed...making a 350+ book just over 180 pages as necessary. * Paperback, mass-produced. A smaller (yet significantly thicker) book styled just like a majority of schools use for novels such as To Kill a Mocking Bird. These books are thicker yet compact and easy to carry, they also retail at the lowest possible price out of the bunch. * E-Reader style. Data that can be purchased off of an online website, you can actually read the books using products such as the Kindle, iPad, and Nook. After the release of the Showtime series, a few of the novels were reprinted to feature Michael C. Hall and even have "stickers" on the front talking about the television series. This trend continues with new releases of books. Recently, a collection of the first four novels has came out known as the "Killer Collection". Wrapped in plastic, a cardboard case of sorts holds the first four books in the series (in Paperback, normal size) with an opening on two sides to allow you to slip the books out and back in. It retails at about $55.00. Differences Trivia * Each of the novels has both Dexter's name in the title, and uses alliteration for the rest. This is a recurring trend that was not used for the seventh novel, Dexter's Final Cut. The eighth book resumed the trend, being titled Dexter Is Dead. See Also * Dexter Novels/Cover Gallery * Images of Novels Category:Novels Category:Indexter